


Five people who babysat Torren

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Babyfic, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SG-1 Five Things; originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/221868.html?thread=4627372#t4627372">on LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five people who babysat Torren

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SG-1 Five Things; originally posted [on LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/221868.html?thread=4627372#t4627372).

1\. Rodney McKay. This was widely regarded as a bad idea, but Teyla couldn't find anyone else. Rodney maintains to this day that he didn't do such a bad job, after all. "Yeah," John rolls his eyes whenever the subject arises. "He wasn't physically scarred, just emotionally."

2\. Ronon Dex. This was also widely regarded as a bad idea, but Teyla just smiled knowingly at anyone who expressed concern. When he turned out to be the best babysitter anyone had ever seen, and far more willing to sing lullabies and clean up spilled juice than expected, she was the only one who didn't seem terribly surprised.

3\. Jennifer Keller. It started when Keller visited Ronon while he was babysitting, and she became so enamored of playing with the boy that she could hardly tear herself away when Teyla returned to take him home. It was handy to have someone Teyla could ask to watch Torren who wasn't on her team. Not to mention, if Torren grew up anything like his parents, he would do well to cultivate a good relationship with a good doctor.

4\. Todd. She'd left Torren in her quarters one day when Atlantis came under attack and had no time to do anything other than say a quick prayer to the Ancients that he'd be safe. There wouldn't have been anywhere else to take him, really, and she'd told herself that a thousand times as she ran back to her quarters hours later, reports of damage and fires in that part of the city ringing in her ears. She'd found him completely unharmed, but she wouldn't say safe, not when he was sitting on a Wraith's knee. It bothered her, too, that Torren was gurgling with laughter when she found them; she'd never wished fear on her child before, and wasn't comfortable with the fact that she did so now.

5\. Jack O'Neill. This confused many people who couldn't figure out how, exactly, things had worked out that way – including Jack himself. "I don't even live here," he was heard muttering as he changed Torren's diaper. "Isn't this what the Marines are for?"


End file.
